1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic lattice fabrication apparatus for automatically forming sections of lattice work formed of criss-crossed strips of wood of a pre-determined length and width.
2. Description of Prior Art
Lattice is formed typically of criss-crossed thin strips of wood ("lattice strips") that are glued or stapled together to form an open screen with square or rectangular holes through the lattice pattern. Lattice is sometimes used as indoor wall paneling but generally is used for a variety of outdoor purposes, including gardening or the like for purposes of supporting climbing plants.
At the present time, a lattice is generally formed by hand on a table, with strips of wood being laid in a criss-crossed pattern, glued together and stapled by hand. The lattice is then trimmed to its proper size with a hand or power saw. This operation is slow and expensive and involves a substantial amount of labor.
An object of the present invention is to provide automated machinery for automatically fabricating high quality lattice structure with a minimum labor requirement.